Rumors
by EmilylovesKurt
Summary: Kurt estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cosas estupidas sobre él. Hasta que un día escucha una que es muy dificil de ignorar.. One shot, traduccion autorizada.


Hola! Esto es solo un pequeño one-shot que traduci…

Disclaimer: No poseo a Glee…todavía. Muajajaja. Nha, ya hablando en serio, el show es de Murphy, y toda su gente, y esto es de su autora, yo solo lo traduzco, autorizada.

-He oído…-

-De ninguna manera, yo escuche que él…-

-Pensé que ellos…-

Kurt estaba acostumbrado a el hecho de que la gente susurrara cuando el estaba cerca. Era natural que las otras personas susurrasen las historias mas hilarantes cuando el estaba cerca. Habia escuchado todo tipo de historias; se rumoreaba que el era una niña, hermafrodita, adoptado temporalmente, que salía con Rachel Berry (Que se rumoreaba que era un chico).

Por eso, cuando entro a los lúgubres pasillos de WMHS, y los estudiantes susurraban tan alto que era como si el no estuviera ahí, solo alzo la cara y miro a los demás con asco.

Camino hacia su casillero, donde Rachel y Mercedes ya lo esperaban y reían como un par de niñas de pre-escolar.

-¿Cual es la primicia?- pregunto él mientras abría su casillero y recogía sus cosas.

Rachel miro a Mercedes, y en cuestión de dos segundos, se disolvieron en la risa mas fuerte que Kurt habia oído nunca.

Pronto, las dos estuvieron rodando en el piso, sujetándose el estomago, como si estuvieran a punto de hacerse pis. Rachel estaba sosteniendo un papel.

Él arqueó las cejas y continúo recogiendo sus libros, como si fuera cosa de todos los días ver a sus amigas más cercanas casi llorando de la risa. Kurt espero a que se recobraran por casi cinco minutos. Pro, al parecer, la cosa de lo que se reían era demasiado divertida como pare tener control de si mismos. Dejó escapar un resoplido y les dijo, con impaciencia "Las veré en el almuerzo".

Entró en el laboratorio de química para encontrar a todos de nuevo susurrando a su alrededor. Dejó escapar un suspiro demasiado dramático y se sentó junto a su compañero, Puck. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, en esa materia Puck era realmente inteligente. Además, era el unico al cual conocía, por lo tanto era normal que lo buscara como compañero. Estaba bien, eran amigos.

Tan pronto como llevaba la bata de laboratorio y se sentó en la parte posterior, junto a Puck, los susurros se hicieron más fuertes, y más fuertes. Hasta que alguien empezó a aplaudir, seguido por el resto de la clase.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- Kurt preguntó a Puck -¿Ganamos un premio de ciencias o algo?-

Puck, que estaba arreglando unos productos químicos que iban a usar despues, contesto "No lo se", y sostuvo un tubo de ensayos cerca de la cara de el menor "¿Crees que esto huele mal?"

-Si, y ni siquiera quiero saber que contiene. ¿Estas seguro de que no sabes de que se trata?-

-Bastante. Aunque tal vez se alegran de que hoy no llevas el corsé-

-¡Oye! ¡El corsé me quedaba bien!- Kurt sonrió y golpeo a Puck en el hombro. Se volvió para encontrarse con que toda la clase los miraba como si hubieran encontrado la cura para alguna enfermedad.

-¿Sí?-preguntó con frialdad, molesto por cómo todo el mundo lo miraba sin cesar. Afortunadamente, el profesor entró y comenzó la clase.

Todo el instituto parecia estar jugando juego más nuevo y molesto del planeta, llamado Susurrar-y-mirar-fijo-a-Kurt-hasta-que-este-tan-molesto-que-quiera-gritar.

Como si mirar no era lo suficientemente molesto, Peggy Liam, un estudiante de primer año, y recientemente Cherrio, se acercó a él, mirándolo como si hubiera estado llorando todo el día, le dio una bofetada y gritó "¡TU NO LO MERECES!"

Kurt la miro desconcertado, y le gritó a la chica que ya se habia volteado y se retiraba "¡NO SE DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO!"

Peggy no fue la única que consideró que era importante dar una bofetada a Kurt en la cara, las niñas de primer año, una docena de estudiantes de segundo año, un puñado de estudiantes del tercer y las tres chicas de ultimo año mas atemorizantes que Kurt habia visto nunca. Todos ellas lloraban, todos ellas gritaron la misma cosa "¡TU NO LO MERECES!" Después de todos los golpes, Kurt casi desearía estar siendo arrojado al basurero, que al menos pasaba era una vez al día.

En todas partes a las que se dirigía, él era abofeteado, mirado fijamente o, si estaba muy mala suerte, abofeteado y le arrojaban un granizado luego. Pero lo más extraño fue que el granizado no venía de los chicos, todos los fueron arrojados a él por las niñas. Deben de recibir órdenes de sus novios, Kurt pensó con amargura mientras se cambiaba de ropa por tercera vez.

Por la hora del almuerzo, Kurt estaba prácticamente al borde del llanto, sosteniendo su chaqueta Donna Karen, que estaba totalmente manchada.

-E-e-era tan j-joven-exclamó mientras mecía la chaqueta como si fuera su hijo. Mercedes y Rachel, sintiendo lástima por él, finalmente le mostraron de lo que se estaban riendo. Rachel sacó un pedazo de papel arrugado de su bolso de color rosa, con forma de perro y se lo dio a Kurt. Era una impresión desde el blog no oficial de WMHS. Era un sitio de blogs de alumnos y alumnas que contaba lo importante del instituto.

Decía lo siguiente:

"LA PAREJA MÁS HOT

Háganse a un lado QuiFinn y St. Berry y saluden a PUCKURT!"

-¿QUÉ?_Kurt gritó mientras lo leía.

"Hay una nueva pareja en la ciudad. Y parece que está aquí para quedarse. Kurt Hummel, soprano de nuestro club Glee (New Directions), y Noah Puckerman, el barítono del mismo club se emparejaron y ahora son la pareja dorada. Anteriormente archienemigos, los dos han decidido besarse salir…entre otras cosas…

La pareja fue vista riendo furtivamente alrededor de la escuela, ayer, después de las horas de clases."

-Estaba buscando su guitarra- dijo Kurt con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué?-

-Él me estaba llevando a casa, ya que estaba en camino y mi bebé estaba en el taller. Se olvidó de su guitarra, así que regresamos la buscamos. ¡Eso era todo!-

"Creo que él puede cambiar a Puck" comento a un amigo cercano de la pareja. -Creo que por una vez, Puck sería bastante feliz con Kurt como para no coquetear más.

Personalmente, me gusta la pareja. Espero que se queden juntos para siempre, o al menos hasta la universidad.

(Imagen abajo)

Con amor,

-El Espía De McKinley"

La foto era de ellos dos en química, Puck midiendo sustancias químicas, mientras que Kurt estaba copiando algo de la pizarra. Los dos sin saber que les estaban tomando una foto.

Kurt estaba demasiado absorto en lo que estaba leyendo para darse cuenta de que la campana ya había sonado.

-Vamos, Kurt-, dijo Mercedes, se tirándole de la manga.

Kurt se lleno de repente con energía maniaca, y corrió hacia el casillero de quien quería golpear sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-, grito a Puck, de hecho, empujándolo contra las taquillas.

-Oh, eso. Ya lo he visto-, dijo Puck, calmado- Solo debes ignorarlos.

-¡LAS CHICAS ESTÁN ABOFETEÁNDOME EN LA CARA, PUCK!

-¿Y que se supone que haga?

-¡Pararlos!

-Esta bien, voy a detenerlo.- A continuación, tomó la mano de Kurt y golpeo varios casilleros -¿Pueden escucharme por unos segundos? ¡Todo el mundo! Ahora que tengo su atención, quiero que dejen de abofetear a Kurt, mi novio.- Luego soltó la mano de Kurt y se marcho, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Desconcertado, Kurt cerro su boca, miro a su alrededor y se fue hacia la dirección contraria. Tratando de entender lo que había pasado.

Les gusto? Si si, o si no, pueden darle al sexi botoncito aquí debajo…

Gracias…


End file.
